ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Nemo
Artificer General Sebastian Nemo is one of Cygnar's most respected inventors and commanders as well as a high-ranking member of the Fraternal Order of Wizardry. Nemo is the inventor of much of Cygnar's Storm Chamber technology, the Cygnaran telegraph system as well as the modern Colossals used by the Cygnaran forces. As the Artificer General Nemo has considerable power over the military industry of Cygnar which frees him from bureaucratic issues.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 History Young Sebastian was raised in a military household listening to tales of turmoil and glory from his grandfather, who had fought and lost two brothers in the Battle of the Tongue during the Thornwood War. Nemo showed a proclivity for magic and was enrolled in the Strategic Academy at an early age. He excelled as a student of the sciences as well as of magic and military history.He eventually graduated with honors and chose to stay on at the Academy to become one of the very few to bear the title of commander for his martial prowess and adept for his mystical abilities.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar MK2Warmachine: Escalation Comander Adept Nemo endured several hardships including the loss of a brother during a secret mission under Nemo’s command and the next year one of his best friends died in a similar situation. A few years after that, his wife took their daughter and left him because he could not pull himself away from his work. She died just months later of the disease rip lung, and the guilt of not being there for her with all of his family’s resources and connections haunts him still. He was saved from the bottle by the survival of his little girl, but he soon enough became engrossed with his duties again and sent her away from Caspia to be raised by his family in the Shieldpoint province. Nemo became embittered with the crown during Vinter the Elder’s reign. Preferring to avoid the atrocities committed by Vinter’s hand-picked officers, Nemo refused promotion to focus on weapon research and development. It was during the Scharde Invasions of 584–588 AR that he earned his reputation as one of the most brilliant commanders in the Cygnaran Army. He joined the battles in a suit of warcaster armor of his own design, based on electromagnetic power rather than steam, and was instrumental in pushing the intruders back from Cygnar’s shores during that bloody, horrific campaign in which he witnessed “untold brutality and horrors beyond mention. A few short years later, the graying warcaster fought on the side of Leto the Younger during the Lion’s Coup. Since Leto’s rise to the throne, Nemo has taken to the battlefield with a renewed commitment and has shaped the talents of several of Cygnar’s foremost warcaster talents. Nemo relied primarily on his magical prowess during battle and gained a reputation for his legendary ability to control and influence warjack. His armor also made him a curious sight as most warcasters are demarked with a red furnace glow and smoke plumes, Nemo crackles with crawling static releases and, in the darkness, emits a faint nimbus of light. Several high thinkers have denigrated many of Nemo’s theories, calling them madness induced by tireless decades of over study and even a touch of combat neurosis but like his namesake, the legendary Sebastien Kerwin, he has proven himself as a visionary who forges his dreams into reality. Nevertheless, there may be a kernel of truth to their claims. The fervor with which Nemo hones his inventions indicates he may well be, at the core of his being, a madman although certainly a genius one. Nemo is also misunderstood as a harsh, arrogant, demanding, and an eccentric visionary lacking social refinement, but the truth in reality despite his fortunate birth into a wealthy, connected family, he has a deep sense of noblesse oblige. As he started with more than most, he feels he must give all of himself to his country. His standards soared because he drove himself as hard as he can and expected his subordinates to keep up. He flaunted his power to show others what they can achieve if they persevere. He has few friends because he embraced Cygnar itself as his one and only love. General Adept The promotion of a warcaster to general during peacetime often served as a prelude to retirement. The honorific bestowed upon a veteran commander after decades of service provided a chance to quit the field and leave the next battles to the young. But Sebastian Nemo defied this tradition. Instead, in his promotion he saw Cygnar's need for his leadership on the front lines. Even after fighting in Cygnar's battles for nearly 50 years Nemo refused to quit the battlefield.Warmachine: Legends Some men complained that Nemo’s temper has turned more acerbic in recent months, but the general’s mind remains at its peak. Nemo’s deep and fundamental understanding of warjacks and the voltaic technologies empowering Cygnar’s greatest weapons was unmatched while his schematics raced decades ahead of peers who were content to slowly refine older technologies. Sebastian Nemo’s intellectual leaps created new power sources and provided unanticipated innovations in warjack cortex and weapons technology while the most brilliant minds of other nations struggled to even to understand Nemo’s simplest creations.Even with the increased time he spends at war, Nemo finds time to develop new projects, such as Cygnar’s military telegraph lines. Many of Nemo’s fighting techniques and tactics evolved from the period when he served as a warcaster leading a brigade of the Third Army against the Cryxian menace during the reign of Vinter IV. Nemo learned to wrestle with an elusive enemy capable of striking anywhere and these tactics served him well when he aided Prince Leto in overthrowing his tyrannical brother. But Nemo's experiances on the northern front, and the battles against Khador prompted him to rethink his tactics. Such wars do not allow men like Sebastian Nemo long to rest. Even after suffering tremendous injury at the Battle of the Temple of Garrodh, he found the strength to hasten north just in time for the now famous Relief of Northguard. Without the warcaster’s iron giants and his ability to push them past their normal limits, the fortress would have fallen months sooner. When Northguard at last gave way before the Supreme Kommandant Irusk, Nemo fought to save the lives of countless defenders as he led one of the most valiant rearguard actions of the current era. With Khadoran army camps lying within sight of Corvis and Point Bourne, Nemo saw innocent Cygnaran civilians in the line of fire and he prepared to utilize every stratagem and trick from a lifetime of soldiering to make Khador pay dearly for every inch of Cygnaran soil they tread upon. In 608 AR Khador launched another major offensive towards Cygnar and Nemo led the Cygnaran forces defending Corvis. During the heat of battle Cryx assassins attempted to end Nemo but his former student Victoria Haley intervened. While the assassins were defeated, Victoria was slashed with a poison blade meant for Nemo.Warmachine: Wrath Artificer General & Storm Chaser Finch Inability of the Cygnar’s leadership to meet Nemo’s visionary Stormwall project with the urgency he demanded resulted in Cygnar losing the chance to make decisive strikes against its enemies before they could field similar machines. In light of this missed opportunity, King Leto and his War Council empowered Nemo to act with greater latitude, hoping that future crucial developments will not be delayed by bureaucracy. His new title brings with it considerable authority and oversight over the entirety of Cygnar’s military industry and he is entitled to choose from among the nation’s brightest minds to fill the specialized ranks of his army and the workshops where his latest creations take form.However Nemo had deep concerns about the next generations of Cygnaran warcasters. While he mentored and fought alongside many of them, he has also outlived several of his former students and felt the grief of seeing them fall in battle before reaching their full potential. Warmachine: Colossals Nemo’s new title also gave him direct authority over the stormsmith specialist branch of the Cygnaran Army. He oversees them by communicating with their ranking storm chasers, the most senior of the stormsmith officers engaged in active fieldwork. Storm chasers join major battles to coordinate stormsmiths across multiple fronts. It was thanks to this that Adept Caitlin Finch one of the most brilliant and youngest members caught the attention of Nemo. Nemo quickly recognized Finch as one of the most brilliant minds of her generation when she came to his attention while contributing to the prototype of the Squire. Demonstrating keen insight, she developed a unique mechanikal improvement that greatly improved the mechanism assisting a warcaster with spell targeting. Since Finch was selected to assist Nemo, she has seen her duties expand with the scope of the artificer general’s new position. Utterly devoted to Nemo , Finch delights in the opportunities to test experimental devices in the field and fearlessly joins the elder warcaster in battle. Storm Chaser Finch carries experimental equipment that enables her to tap into Nemos own connection with the ’jacks and filter the information they fed back to him, making it easier for Nemo to allocate his attention to controlling warjacks. The duo joined joined the battle against Khadorans assaulting Corvis after Nemo's wounds from the assassination attempt were healed. However as he came to fight the Khadoran warcaster Sorscha Kratokoff a messenger arrived announcing a temporary alliance between Khador and Cygnar to remove Cryxian forces from the Thornwood. The forces were reinforced by the first Stormwalls and together with Arlan Strangeways and Darius as well as Victoria now severely weakened and unable to cast spells due to the poison the allied forces marched towards the Thornwood, crushing Cryxian ambushes along the way. Nemo joined the assault against the Cryxians but the activation of the defensive systems of the Necrofactorium and the deployment of Cryxian colossals known as Krakens forced the allied forces to retreat. References Category:Cygnar Category:Warcaster Category:Humans